1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 9-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylalkyl and hydroxyalkyl)-1-oxa-4,9-diazaspiro[5.5]-undecan-3-ones and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof which are useful in the prevention and/or treatment of cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, congestive heart failure, arrhythmia, migraine, and vasospastic disorders, as well as asthma. The invention also relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable composition containing an effective amount of at least one of the compounds in combination with a suitable excipient, the composition being useful for the prevention and/or treatment of cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, congestive heart failure, arrhythmia, migraine, and vasospastic disorders, as well as asthma in mammals. The invention also relates to a process for making the compounds of the invention.
2. Related Disclosures
Certain benzodioxanylalkyl oxadiazaspiro-decanes and undecanes are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,425 and 3,720,670 and Japanese Pat. No. 7,235,435. See also Chimie Therapeutique, July-August 1973, 4, 393. A novel class of (1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylalkyl and hydroxyalkyl)-oxadiazaspiroundecanes has now been prepared.